


Sur(rend)er

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Dubious Consent, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anew did not return just to be ordered around by Hilling Care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur(rend)er

**Author's Note:**

> I. Um. *makes helpless noise* I don’t even **know** anymore just where this stuff comes from. Frelling muses…
> 
> Prompt: Anew Returner is rimming or tongue fucking Hilling Care

“It seems you’re actually good for something, after all,” Hilling panted, readjusting her grip on the lavender hair twined between her slim fingers.

Anew’s eyes narrowed. Being Ribbons’s counterpart did not mean Hilling was her superior. And Anew’s time away from her fellow Innovators had given her experience that the others never lowered themselves to gain. Tongue flickering lightly at the wet folds of flesh, Anew hummed as Hilling’s thighs tensed.

For all that Hilling spent her time playing with Revive, she had never been left at the mercy of Wang Liu-Mei. Had never been forced to learn “human wants” and “human needs” and “human ways.” The green-haired Innovator merely played for her own, selfish pleasure. Anew had learned to be subservient to a pampered, sadistic bitch.

If Anew had known **this** was what she would be returning to…

Well. Anew could always change her mind. And Hilling would never see such a blow coming with her eyes shut so tight and focused more on her physical form than Veda.

A pleasant shiver ran down Anew’s spine, even as she locked the traitorous thought away.

All in good time.


End file.
